bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
A Time to Travel
A Time to TravelEpisode Title is the first episode in season 1 and the first episode overall of Best Friends Whenever. The episode aired on June 26, 2015, and was directed by Shelley Jenson. The episode hit 3.54 million viewers. Overview In the premiere episode, Shelby enlists Barry and Naldo to help create the perfect ambiance at school to ask her crush Cameron to the big dance. When the unexpected spoils her plans, Shelby and Cyd try to use their newfound power to travel back in time to fix everything. Full Plot The episode begins with Shelby and Cyd waking up in the morning. Shelby is glad Cyd is staying with her until her parents return from their archaeological dig in Peru. Cyd and Shelby go to Barry and Naldo's trailer, where a strange ray is duct taped onto a cannon in the trailer. Naldo tries to activate it because he wants chest hair to shave. Barry explains the plan Shelby asked Barry to do so Shelby could ask Cameron, her crush, to the dance. Meanwhile, Naldo activates the ray against Barry's agreement and smells barbecuing. Barry sighs and follows Naldo. As Barry and Naldo exit the trailer, Cyd accidentally opens the time chest. The ray activates and shoots the time beam at the object in the time chest, and deflects onto Cyd and Shelby. Cyd and Shelby check their chests for hair, because of Barry's past statement. They relax because they find they have no chest hair. What they do not realize is that they have gained the ability to time travel when touching. At school, Shelby drags Cyd from the vending machine and Cyd is angry at Shelby. Shelby and Cyd then hear the fist pumping music which is Cameron's favorite and Shelby wants to go ahead but Marci approaches the girls. Cyd distracts Marci and wants vending machine money. Shelby then goes for it but her foot lands on a ganitor equipment and trips over. Cameron then doesn't see who wrote it and thinks it's still cool. Shelby is mad and Cyd knows that in the future things will be all right. The girls then think of today which is this morning. Shelby and Cyd are confused and know they time traveled and are freaking out. Shelby and Cyd wonder what is happening and then go to school again and Shelby wants to ask Cameron again. The two agree and once again Marci needs to be distracted. Barry then interrupts and tells Cyd about the hair raising machine. Cyd then lies and tells Barry nothing happened. Cyd then hits Shelby and Shelby once again gets knocked of at the ganitor or supplies. Cyd is then in front of Cameron and Cameorn goes to the dance with Cyd instead. Cud thinks of the future again and Shelby and Cyd travel to the future and now know that they didn't talk to each other after Cameron when with Cyd. Marci tells everything of what happened and Cyd returns the dollar. The girls discover time travel. Then, Cyd goes to Barry's Lab because she has nowhere else to go. Cyd tells Barry about her emotions and Barry can't help because he can't tell feelings. Naldo then tells Barry that feelings are different and Cyd understands. The boys go to the blast box to test out an invention and Shelby comes in. Shelby tells Cyd some Channning Tatum words and Cyd apologizes to Shelby. The girls go back in time and get back home. In the past, Cyd wants Shelby to go and ask Cameron but Shelby disagrees and wants to help her best friend decorate their room. The girls then time travel to a future lab. Cast 'Main Cast' *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus * Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus 'Recurring Cast' * Madison Hu as Marci * Emery Kelly as Cameron International Premieres * September 19, 2015 (Czech Republic, Hungary) Trivia *This episode is the first episode of the series and season overall. *The original pilot was titled Fairest of the Mall and centered on a teenage girl (Taylor), who lands her dream job at the plaza's hottest clothing store only to lose it once she's set up by the resident queen bee. Now, the only job she can find is at the tech store filled with nerds & quirky teen boys. *This was shown as a promo for the series, due to the fact that it aired at an unusual time and the second episode won't premiere until July 12. *This is the first episode filmed. *Unlike many other series on Disney Channel, the episode was not uploaded early on demand. Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:2015 airing dates Category:Episodes airing in June Category:Season 1 Episodes